Bittersweet
by tact-and-impulse
Summary: "It's love that's bittersweet." She once said. Well, considering what they'd been through, they certainly knew that. Scenes of Phoenix and Maya, in drabbles. Written for 10 Days of Narumayo.
1. Turnabout Convention

**Author's Note: Written for 10 Days of Narumayo!**

* * *

"I should have known it was about Steel Samurai." Phoenix muttered as Maya snapped a silver, expressionless mask over his face. Around them, crowds pressed against attention-grabbing booths, selling shirts, hats, art, DVDs, and other merchandise.

"Well, duh!" She replied through her own Pink Princess mask. "It's the convention I've been waiting for all year. I've even saved up my money for the past month!"

"I was wondering why you stopped asking for burgers."

"I can sacrifice a month of burgers for this!" She gestured to their surroundings. "Look at all the goods I can get!"

 _I think my wallet just shuddered._

Nevertheless, he followed her as she maneuvered through. There was a noticeable skip to her step, and he was thinking it was cute when she suddenly stopped and gasped. "Nick, we have got to go there. That person has the _best_ art." She pointed to a stall nestled in a distant corner.

"In that case, here." He lifted his mask and reached into his pocket. _Forty dollars should be enough._ "Of course, I wouldn't mind if there's change."

She stood, frozen at the amount he handed to her. "A-are you sure?"

He grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm kind of thirsty, so I'll buy water while you find what you want."

She recovered instantly. "Okay!" With that, she sped off.

By the time he returned with two water bottles, she was chatting with a group of cosplayers. Her mask was askew, and she clutched a sizeable bag. Well, there probably wouldn't be any change, but she deserved it.

After a year, he hadn't realized how much he needed her by his side in court. She seemed to enjoy it too, considering the isolation of Kurain Village. A small part of him had worried that they had drifted apart, but it was as if time had never stopped for them.

"Nick, get over here!" She vigorously waved at him.

"Alright, I'm coming." Still, he smiled. He was happy enough, to see her so excited.


	2. Turnabout Special Someone

**Author's Note: I've always wondered how Pearl got the idea of Phoenix being Maya's special someone.**

* * *

"Who is he? Mr. Nick?" Mystic Maya had just come home from living away, and Pearl heard about that person she met there.

"Oh. Well, um." Her cousin usually talked a lot, but now, she was very quiet. She looked nervous as she stirred her tea. "He's a man who saved me when I was in trouble. Here, I think I have a picture of him."

Mystic Maya showed Pearl her 'cell phone', and there was a photograph of a spiky-haired man in a blue suit.

"He looks nice." Pearl said.

"He's really nice, and he's kind of a goof, but when he's working, he looks just like a hero. Especially when he does this." Mystic Maya pointed into the air. "'Objection!' Like that."

"Do you like him?"

"Like him?!" She nearly dropped her 'phone'.

"As in, you want to marry him and be together forever! Don't you know that?"

"W-well, yeah, I know what 'like' is…"

Already, the gears of her mind were turning fast and faster. "You said he saved you. Is he your Prince Charming? Ooh, I know, he's your knight in shining armor!" Mystic Maya would make a very beautiful princess, as well.

"P-pearl!" She turned red. "It's not like that, he's just someone…special, okay?"

"So Mr. Nick's your special someone!"

"That's a little better than prince or knight, but please don't tell anyone else." She shushed.

Pearl clapped her hands over her mouth and nodded. Love like this was much better if it was kept a secret.

* * *

Some months later, she saw him. Mr. Nick. He looked lost in Kurain Village, and even more lost when she spoke up. He really did come, like a prince, a knight, a hero to save Mystic Maya.

"I know who you are. You're Mystic Maya's _special someone_."


	3. Turnabout Date

The downpour was intense. Water ran down the windows in rivulets, and Phoenix could barely see anything past the rain. The sky was ominously dark, even though it should have been barely past noon. As thunder cracked, he unconsciously winced.

"I guess that means we're staying inside today." _And after all that planning I did._ "Sorry, Maya. Maya?" He glanced behind him, thinking she was still sprawled on the couch, but she wasn't there. Figuring that she was probably in the bathroom, he shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

If it weren't for the terrible weather, they would be sitting at a reserved table in a French restaurant. One year had passed since they officially started dating, and he had thought of taking her to the amusement park after splurging on good food. Trucy even left to stay with Apollo, insisting that she wouldn't get in their way. It should have been a perfect date.

 _It's like the universe enjoys throwing curveballs at us._ His head clunked against the table, and he didn't lift it until his shoulder was lightly tapped.

"Aw, Nick, it's not a big deal. We can have lunch inside, I'll even make it right now."

"Sorry, Maya, but my appetite's pretty much gone."

She sighed. "And after all the work I put into wearing this?"

He had no idea what she meant, and his curiosity got the better of him. When he looked up, he couldn't help but gape.

She was grinning, her mouth shining with lip gloss, but the most noticeable change was her outfit. Her white apron clashed with her tangerine dress, but the uniform was devastatingly familiar.

"Wh-what?! Is this…?"

"Yup, I got it from Tres Bien as a souvenir, before it had to close. It's the first time I've worn it since, but I'm glad it still fits. Nice, huh?"

"Well, yeah, it's really nice." He swallowed. "I mean, not that you don't look nice in your usual clothes. Actually, you look nice all the time! It's just that, um…" Damn, where were words when he needed them?!

Maya rolled her eyes. "I know. I still remember your face when I wore this, all those years ago. Of course, I didn't forget how much you liked it." She poked him for good measure. "Quitting being a spirit medium! That's when I figured out you had a fetish, so I made sure to ask Jean Armstrong for a spare uniform."

"I don't have a fetish. And I thought you said you got it as a souvenir."

"Oh. Uh…"

He laughed. "Never mind. Still, I wanted to take you out today."

"You don't have to do that. I'm just happy, being with you. Everything else is a bonus." It had taken them a long time to be together, and neither of them wanted to rush anything. The fact that she had tried to cheer him up was proof of how dearly she loved him.

He reached over to squeeze her hand. "I'm happy with you too. I love you."

She beamed. "I love you, even though you can be silly at times like this."

"I'm pretty sure that last part wasn't necessary." He smiled, pulling away to drum his fingers on the edge. "So, what's on the lunch menu, miss waitress?"

"That's a good question, customer." She was trying her best to look serious, but her gaze was full of mirth. She slid onto the table, her eyelashes lowering. "What would you like to order? We have the best instant ramen in the building. Or what about scrambled eggs?"

"…I think I'd rather have you."

"Ack! Nick!" She yelped as he pulled her into his lap. Before kissing her, he decided that this curveball was definitely for the better.


	4. Turnabout Trust

It looked a lot better this way, she told herself as she capped the marker. The conch shell on the assassin's calling card was barely noticeable now, under Nick's face. She had written his name in a flourish underneath her drawing.

The card might have not been the escape key she wanted, but at least, it could be proof that she was here and thinking of him.

She shook her head. _That would be if they don't find me, but they will! He definitely will, he always has._

He always had found her, whenever she was in trouble. She had even brought it up, out of guilt for making him worry whenever they met.

"The only thing I worry about, is that you're alright, Maya." He had answered. "It hasn't been easy for you either, right? And anyway, you're my partner, so I'll come after you as many times as it takes."

It was so sweet, and she blushed at the memory. Nevertheless, he completely captured what was between them. Trust. He never questioned her innocence, and she believed that he would defend her.

Now, she trusted him to save her, and she said it out loud, as if it were a spell that would tear down the walls around her. "I trust you, Nick." Her voice sounded a little strange from disuse, but she hoped that somewhere, it would reach him.


	5. Turnabout Shenanigans

"R-remind me to n-never do this a-again." Phoenix tried to say, through his chattering teeth. He was fairly sure that the water dripping off him turned into ice before it hit the ground.

"Y-you were the o-one who signed up for the S-special C-course!" Maya argued, her cold fingers wrapped around his wrist. Her free hand shook as she unlocked the wooden door.

Steam washed over them, but he barely had time to savor the warmth before Maya doused him in liquid. If it were any other time, he would have thought the water was lukewarm, but to his nearly frozen body, it felt shocking.

He spluttered, while she poured another bucketful over herself. "Okay, we're all set to go in." She declared and hurried to submerge herself into the pool. He scanned the hot spring, but of course, it wasn't gender segregated.

"Er…we go into the same one?" His mind was still sluggish, which wasn't surprising. After all, they had just sat on ice blocks under a freezing waterfall, while reciting a complicated chant.

"Well, duh! Now, get in here, before you turn into Frosty the Snowman."

He forced himself to move into the pool and immediately felt like he was being boiled to death. "Ughhhh…"

"Yeah, it is kind of bad at first, but it gets better." She admitted.

After that, it was silent. He could gradually feel the blood return to his fingertips and toes, and tension was starting to leave him when he was suddenly splashed. Water rushed into his ears and up his nose, and he flailed violently.

Meanwhile, the perpetrator was laughing. "Oh my gosh, you should see your face right now! We definitely have to do this again. You can't get in here otherwise, so I'll sign you up for the next Special Course."

He muttered something and she scooted closer. "What did you say?" Her face was flushed and her hair clung to her neck.

"Objection." He grinned and dunked her.


	6. Turnabout Miss You

"Wright Anything Agency, this is Wright speaking."

Her breath caught at the sound of his voice, and to steady herself, she leaned against the glass of the phone booth. "…hello? Nick?"

"M-maya?! Is that you?"

"Yup, I managed to find a landline in Khura'in." It had taken her an unbelievable amount of time, but there was no way she would admit that. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. Um, how are you?"

She told him about her training and studies in the origin of the Kurain channeling technique. He recounted stories about Trucy, Apollo, and Athena, ones he hadn't shared by letter. It was better this way, to hear the inflections and punch lines, and her mouth ached from laughing. In fact, she lost track of how long they talked, until she noticed the impatient queue that had formed behind her.

"Sorry, Nick, I have to go."

"Yeah, so do I. Everyone else is glaring at me right now, since we have to be at the courthouse soon."

She snickered. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Maya." It seemed he was about to hang up, but she interjected.

"I can try calling again tomorrow. I haven't told you about my infamous burger run yet."

"That should be interesting." He snorted. "But I look forward to hearing about it."

"Mm, it's a good one. Oh, and Nick? One more thing. I missed you. I _still_ miss you."

"…I miss you too." There was so much emotion in those four words, and she closed her eyes, trying not to tear up. She wanted to soar to the other side of the world, to be with him again.

In Khura'in, she lived by one motto and that was to stay strong. But that didn't mean she couldn't miss him, and it was reassuring to know that he felt the same.

"Maya?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I'll call you, so don't turn off your phone, okay?"

"I won't." She imagined him smiling, and the line went dead. As she walked away, she blew a kiss into the sky.

 _Sorry, Nick, I'm greedy. I want to see you soon._


	7. Turnabout Thanks

She should have expected that trouble would come on their wedding day. Luckily, no one was murdered, but the judge was incapacitated by a sudden bout of food poisoning. The ambulance's flashing red lights were an eerie addition to the reception.

Under the table, Maya slipped her feet out of her shoes. Summer had warmed the grass between her toes. Pearl and Trucy had gone to so much trouble, planning the party outdoors, but she flashed the worried pair a grateful glance. The other guests murmured amongst each other; Apollo looked ready to stand at a moment's notice while Athena and Simon shared concerned whispers.

And of course, there was the groom. He was visibly frustrated, his forehead creasing as he talked to Edgeworth and Gumshoe. "Well, I just hope he's alright." Nick said.

"Me too." She added.

"Still, today of all days, huh?" Gumshoe noted. As his wife Maggey admonished him, Nick shrugged and Maya returned the gesture.

"It's love that's bittersweet." She once said. Well, considering what they'd been through, they certainly knew that. After all, they spent their time solving murders and investigating crime scenes. Their first meeting was because of her sister's death, and even now, she wished Mia was here. But despite the fact that their time had been touched with sobriety and seriousness, they enjoyed each other's company. They stuck together and became inseparable. They had fallen in love.

After the hospital let them know that the judge would make a full recovery, the rest of the night whirled away on the dance floor.

"Oof, I'm tired." She was about to settle in her chair, already lifting the hem of her dress, when Nick wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Maya, can we go somewhere quiet? I have to talk to you."

Her heartbeat skipped for a moment, but she nodded and followed him to the edge of the yard. He sat down on the raised root of a large tree, and she knelt next to him.

He spoke first. "Thank you, Maya."

"Hm? For what?"

"You're the one person who's supported me since I started as a defense attorney. You've been at my side for all these years, in the courthouse and out of it. When we were separated, I could only think 'when am I going to see her again?' You worried me and made me laugh, and you're my best friend. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Thank you, Maya, for being with me."

She shook her head, her voice full with emotion. "Nick, I'm the one who has to thank you. After Mia died, I had nobody to turn to, but you became my defender. You let me stay with you even after, as an equal partner. You showed me that there's still someone who believes in innocence, that I don't have to be afraid in the face of danger. Thank _you_ for being with me; you gave me back the world."

He probably made the first move, although she didn't care very much as they kissed in the dark. It was a more intimate kiss than the one following their vows, but just as sweet.

"Oh, I have one more thing to thank you for." She murmured.

"What is it?"

"For the next attorney or spirit medium, who we'll be meeting next year."

There was a beat. "…wh-what?! Really?!"

"Definitely. I found out this morning." She grinned.

Instantly, he embraced her, and his voice was choked. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too. Congrats, Nick."

In the vicinity, everyone else were celebrating their happiness, but only this moment of gratitude and promise belonged to them. And it would be one of many, because they were together at last.


End file.
